The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships: Round 3
Round 3 of the 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships '''was the third qualifier show of the 2009 UK Championships which was held throughout the whole year. It was the third round to determine which robots would earn points for a place in the finals at Wigan at the end of the year and it was also held as part of the annual Robot Rumble event held every easter . The event was held at the Brentwood Leisure Centre at Brentwood, Essex on the 2nd - 3rd May 2009. Competitors Below is a list of the competitors that fought at the show Battles Dantomkia Vs Hydra Vs St Hammer Hellbent Vs Terrorhurtz Vs Thor Barbaric Response Vs Maelstrom Vs White Knight Barbaric Response got the first flip on White Knight who ironically got righted after an attack from Maelstrom. White Knight got under Barbaric Response to try and flip it, but before it could was flipped by Maelstrom which also turned Barbaric Response over in the process. Barbaric Response recovered after being flipped again by Maelstrom, but White Knight seemed to be having problems with its own weapon and couldn't self-right. Barbaric Response flipped Maelstrom around the arena, but Maelstrom was unaffected by the attacks. However, a bit of one of Maelstroms tyres came off flapping around loose on Maelstrom causing it to limp a bit. Maelstrom activated the pit and then got flipped against the arena wall twice nearly going out, but it was knocked back down again both times. Meanwhile, White Knight who had been immobilised for more than 30 seconds was picked up by Major Damage, and in an attempt to pit it, dropped it back on its wheels on the arena floor and was off again. In the last 10 seconds, both Barbaric Response and Maelstrom tried to flip each other, but none of them had enough gas and it went to the judges who went in favour of Barbaric Response. Winner: '''Barbaric Response Meggamouse Vs Pressure And His Army Vs Envy Vs Tiberius 4 Iron-Awe 5 Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Ripper Evo This fight had 2 robots from the same team taking on another robot. Iron-Awe 5 got the first flip on Ripper Evo who immediatly recovered and carried on looking for a side of its opponent to get under. Both Iron-Awe 5 and Ripper Evo flipped each other around the arena, meanwhile Iron-Awe 6 was stopping and starting quite a lot. Iron-Awe 5 flipped Ripper Evo around the arena into a caged wall where it got stuck. Iron-Awe 6 came in and got under Ripper Evo for a moment but didn't flip and reversed away. As Ripper Evo struggled to get itself unhooked from the arena wall, Iron-Awe 5 attacked its predecessor who couldn't self-right only to be flipped back over onto its wheels again. For the rest of the battle, Iron-Awe 5 continued flipping Iron-Awe 6 around the arena. Winner: Iron-Awe 5 Tilly Evo Vs Weird Alice 2 Both robots circled around each other very slowly in order to get their flippers to good use. Tilly Evo then pinned Weird Alice 2 against the arena wall and flipped it over. Weird Alice 2 tried desperatly to self-right, but its flipper prevented it as it was hooked on the arena wall. Weird Alice 2 was righted by Major Damage, but Tilly Evo came in turning the machine from the Isle of Sheppey over again where this time it was free from being stuck on the wall and was able to right itself into Major Damage where it took a hammer blow from the big house robot. Finally after a bit of pushing around, Tilly Evo, flipped Weird Alice 2 over again and this time couldn't right itself in the last 10 seconds of the battle. Winner: Tilly Evo Category:2009 Category:Unfinished